whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ministry (VTM)
The Followers of Set (or Setites) are a clan of vampires who believe their founder was the Egyptian god Set. Orthodox Setite belief dictates that Set will one day return to rule or consume the world, and devout Setites prepare the way for his resurrection. To this end, the clan remains independent of the Sects of other Kindred, and practice with great skill the arts of corruption, deceit and ancient sorcery. History Dark Ages Setites were rare in Dark Medieval Europe, spending most of their time in Egypt. Islamic Setites were known as Walid Set in the lands of Arabia and North Africa, and spent much of their time fighting to keep the influence of Europe out of their lands. Although they claimed to dominate Egypt, they actually only had a few holdings that could rightfully be called theirs; the rest belonged to the other bay't and the Garou of the Sahara. The clan they struggled against the most was the one with the greatest power over the Islamic regions and the Ashirra: Banu Haqim. A temporary treaty was reached, but relations remained uneasy between the two for years afterward. *VTDA: Veil of Night, p. 134-135 Victorian Age Final Nights In the modern nights many Setites see the signs of Gehenna as portents that Set will soon arise, and indeed many Gehenna scenarios involve his return. They remain staunchly independent, but since they must still acquire power and wealth to ease the return of their god, they have ventured far from Egypt. Modern Setites frequently live in Camarilla (or, less often, Sabbat) cities, seducing and corrupting other Kindred, staying outside Sect politics except to serve their own ends. Few among the other clans trust them, but they have many secrets and are often able to infiltrate a Prince's court by trading information or promising favours. Such deals generally work out in the Setite's favour. Organization Clan Variants Serpents of the Light The Serpents of the Light are a heretical Setite bloodline — essentially "Setite antitribu" — who practice voodoun. They originated in 1960s when a group of independent Setites in Haiti formed an alliance with the newly-arrived Sabbat, ignoring orders from senior Setites to have nothing to do with the Sect. The Serpents (or "Cobras") are committed to combating the Antediluvians, and believe Set to be among their enemies; they are considered traitors by other Setites. Apart from their ideological and spiritual beliefs, however, there are no significant differences between Cobras and their parent clan: they learn the same Disciplines, and share the same weakness to light. Tlacique The Tlacique reside in Central America and are believed to be descended from the Followers of Set. Rather than Set, these Mesoamericans venerate Tezcatlipoca, the god of the night. This variant possesses Protean instead of the clan discipline of Serpentis, and also possesses a unique type of blood sorcery known as Nahuallotl. They have an enmity with both the Camarilla and Sabbat, reaching back to the time of Christopher Columbus, when the European Kindred came over to the Americas and all but wiped out their mortal civilization. In the modern days, more and more Tlacique come into action again forming an alliance with the Pisanob Necromancers. Culture Embraces Version Differences Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Followers of Set